


Don't fuck with me.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Snippets [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Snippets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980424
Kudos: 19





	Don't fuck with me.

“Oh look, Sasuke has a little pink-haired bodyguard.”

Sakura stares at the cocky male with a raised brow. On their journey, they had come across many of Sasuke’s enemies and together they had sorted the situations, but this man, Sakura wanted nothing more than to wipe the floor with him. 

Not only had he spoken to her husband like she was trash, but he was also treating her like a weak, pathetic female. She had sworn that she would never take shit from anyone again, especially not when it regarded her strength and ability to protect herself. 

From the corner, Sasuke laughs, his brows raised as he takes in his wives pissed off expression. This man had done it for himself, and quite frankly Sasuke was excited to watch his wife beat this bastard into the ground.

He leans himself against the tree cockily and smiles at the man, 

“You’ve done it now.”

The man stares at Sasuke confused,

“You’ve always been a cocky bastard Sasuke, let me deal with your pink-haired whore and then I will deal with you.”

Sasuke shakes his head and looks to Sakura, nodding at her to take the lead. This battle would be over quickly, considering the way she was clenching her fists.

“You see, I hate men like you. You think that because I’m a woman I can’t handle myself?”

Sakura huffs and rolls up her sleeves. Carefully she cracks her knuckles and rolls her neck, her eyes glistening with mischief as she prepares herself to strike. 

“Here’s something you should know pal. Only I can fuck with my husband and only my husband can fuck with me.”

She charges and the man’s face falls as she swings her glowing fist back.

Sasuke watches from against the tree with a smile. His wife was sexy, and he couldn’t control the bulge growing in his trousers at the sight of her flying through the air. 

“ Shannarō”

Her fist flies into the man's face with accurate precision, the sound of bones breaking beneath her fist, causing Sakura to smile as they both plummet towards the base of the cliff. 

With a boom his body crumbles into the rocks, her other fist joining him and landing a blow straight to his lower stomach. He howls in pain and slumps, causing Sakura to stand straighter and smile. 

The man slowly falls to his knees, his body falling forward as he coughs into the crumbling ground. 

“Next time, I’ll kill you.”

She feels Sasuke come up behind her and relaxes as he soothingly places his hand on her shoulder. She leans back and turns to him, admiring the way his lips turn up into a smirk as his eyes meet hers. 

She knew that face, and she knew that as soon as they were in a private location, he would take his time in showing her just how much this little display affected him. 

“I’d say sorry, but you really should never underestimate a woman, especially my wife.”


End file.
